


Warlock saunters vaguely into their lives

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley adopts Warlock, Fluff, M/M, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Tags Along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Aziraphale didn't know why Warlock was leaving his birthday party with them but he was certain it was Crowley's doing.





	Warlock saunters vaguely into their lives

**Author's Note:**

> For day 17: accidental baby acquisition

“Why is he here?” Aziraphale asks as he looks at Warlock who is sitting in the backseat of the Bentley.

“Nanny said I could come,” Warlock replies though he doesn’t look up from his phone, “She said everyone needs to go through a rebellious phase.”

Aziraphale gives Crowley a look and Crowley pretends to concentrate on driving as he speeds towards his London flat. “What the kid said,” he mumbles eventually when Aziraphale doesn’t let up.

“And what about his parents?” Aziraphale says, “They might be a bit concerned when they realised that their _child _is missing.”

Again, Warlock replies instead of Crowley, “Nah they won’t” he says and he hunches his shoulders slightly at the admission.

Turning to face the boy, Aziraphale says softly, “I’m sure they will, right Crowley?”

“They would have been concerned,” Crowley says though Aziraphale can tell that he doesn’t fully believe it, “but I convinced them to let Warlock stay with me instead of dragging him to the Middle East.” Crowley adds, “What do you want for dinner?” and effectively changes the subject as Warlock talks about what he wants from McDonalds.

Later that afternoon, they arrive at Crowley’s flat which, Aziraphale notices, now has an extra bedroom and a TV. Crowley encourages Warlock to eat in front of the TV and then drags Aziraphale to the (recently added) kitchen.

Crowley closes the door behind them and says, “Now, before you say anything angel just list– ”

“What were you thinking Crowley?”

“I was thinking of his safety,” Crowley hisses, “What do you think someone like Hastur will do to him once he finds out that he is not the anti-Christ?”

“Okay,” Aziraphale says because he can see where Crowley is coming from, “but what if we do prevent the end of the world and the demons are still out to get him?”

“Simple,” Crowley says, “the boy goes to boarding school in September. We just tell his parents that we sent him there when instead we would have enrolled him in a local public school. He’ll go back in the holidays and they’ll be none the wiser.”

Aziraphale narrows his eyes at Crowley, “That sounds like a well-thought-out plan dear when we only discovered that the boy is not the anti-Christ a mere few hours ago.”

“Contingency plan for when he chose not to go through with Armageddon?” Crowley says and Aziraphale doesn’t believe him for a second but lets it go as he thinks up a larger flaw in their plan.

Aziraphale doesn’t want to bring it up but he knows he has to, “And what if we cannot prevent the end of the world?”

Crowley’s expression darkens as he says, “We won’t fail.”

“Fine,” Aziraphale says because he can see that there is no stopping Crowley, “but I am involved in this boy’s life. His only influence cannot come from you.”

Crowley doesn’t even blink, “Of course angel,” he says, “do you think I could raise this child by myself?” Honestly, Aziraphale had seen Crowley care for children incredibly well over the years but he would help whenever Crowley asked for it.

Crowley leaves the kitchen to check on Warlock and Aziraphale spends the moment alone wondering what he has signed up for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002 if you want to talk
> 
> Edit: this work has been added to a series now and the next work will be posted on the 22nd August 2019


End file.
